The Blood Oath
by AJ Matthews
Summary: Legolas was framed for a murder he never committed, but only one person knows the truth. Legolas/Haldir; implied Legolas/Aragorn. Finally updated!
1. Prologue

Note: None of these are my characters! This fic contains slash between Legolas/Haldir and implied Aragorn/Legolas. Elvish speech is in ''. Aragorn is an Immortal in this fic. High rating for violence! Major angst and deals with character death! Takes place about ten years after LOTR. Hate this? Like this? Tell me in reviews. This story (and my muse) wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote the Prologue. Don't expect more for a while, though, until finals are over.

The Blood Oath

Prologue:

It seemed as if the Heavens themselves were weeping, upon this sad, sad day.  It was not known which of the two the world was crying for; the murdered, or the suspected murderer.

Numerous Elves were gathered around, as well as the inhabitants of Gondor. The mortals wept openly in their grief, while the Immortals were incapable of doing so. They had anger and sadness on their faces, as they watched the burial of one of their own.

The King of Gondor kept his composure barely, as he watched. A grim look was on his face, before he turned to the one who had caused it all. Anger and betrayal shone in the grey eyes, as they met blue ones.

Gandalf was looking at the suspected killer, and could not believe that this was so. Even though the kill was done by his bow and arrows, the wizard did not believe that the prisoner was guilty of this crime, if for no other reason than for what he was hearing the Elf say.

'May Elbereth watch over your soul,' Legolas Greenleaf whispered in Elvish to the departed, mourning the loss of a friend. A dear friend, who had not deserved this fate. The bound Elf felt eyes upon him, and looked back, betrayal and anger also in his flashing blue eyes. If Legolas could have wept, he would have. Not just for his dead friend, but for what was about to happen to him.

The two guards that were watching him received the signal from their king. Each were holding onto one of the two long ropes on the slender Elven wrists. One was on the right, and the other was on the left. At the signal, they yanked the imprisoned Elf forward, and dragged him over to their King.

Cold eyes met cold eyes, as Legolas's legs were kicked out from under him, forcing him to kneel on the muddy ground. Gandalf saw the fear in the Elven Prince's eyes, and cursed the day that Aragorn had turned aside his council on this matter. In a few moments, an innocent life would be taken, and Aragorn himself would be a murderer.

"Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood," Aragorn said, in a cold, empty voice. "You are charged with the murder of the Queen of Gondor, Arwen Evenstar. How do you plead?" It would make it much easier for Aragorn if Legolas would confess his crime and admit the truth.

"Innocent, as I have throughout my judgment," Legolas answered, no trace of fear in his eyes. He knew in his heart that he was innocent.

The crowds booed and yelled names at the Elf, whom they believed was merely being proud. Anger flashed on several of the elves' faces, though sadness, along with resignation was on King Thranduil's face, as he watched. His youngest child was about to die.

Aragorn's grey eyes gave Legolas a final, silent warning; if you do not confess, I will kill you, as is the law.

Legolas's blue eyes answered, I cannot say I am guilty when I know am not.

"Very well. Your punishment will be death, by beheading," Aragorn said coldly. "Hold him down."

The guards gripped the Elf's arms, and forced him to bare his neck. Their king drew Anduril, and gently tapped the back of Legolas' neck. Aragorn stood behind the Elf, and slowly brought the sword up.

Legolas spoke quietly, so only Aragorn could hear him. 'You know I did not do this.'

'I know that my wife is dead, by your hands,' Aragorn hissed. The sword began swinging down slowly, as if in slow motion.

Out of nowhere, a hooded rider appeared, galloping on a pure-white Elven horse. He brought up his bow and an arrow, and took careful aim, meaning only to wound. Then the arrow was released.

It plunged directly in Aragorn's shoulder, and the king dropped his sword. Everyone cried out, except for Legolas. All pressed around the king, to aid him.

'I swear, by the blood that has already been spilled from me, you will pay for this, Strider. One day, I will get my revenge. For you know as well as I that I never touched Arwen,' Legolas told his former friend, before yanking free of the two guards that held him.

The figure on horseback rode towards him, and offered a hand. Legolas took it, and swung up behind him. The two made their getaway, leaving behind a stunned crowd. Gandalf was relieved, as he watched the two figures disappear as fast as the rider had come.

King Thranduil of Mirkwood locked eyes with the wizard, with barely disguised relief. A life as an outcast was better than no life, and he had done what he could to save his son. It was up to them, now. Though Elessar would probably pursue them forever.

Aragorn was pain-stricken, as he was assisted to the nearest bed, where his injury could be tended to. He had heard what Legolas had said, before escaping. The blond Elf would face his own  wrath, as soon as he was found. Right now, however, it was imperative that the arrow be removed. Once he was whole, he would find the one that had killed his wife, or die trying. It did not matter Aragorn what Legolas had meant to him in the past.

Legolas clung to the figure in front of him, breathing hard. That had been too close, though he had truly expected to die. He briefly wondered who his rescuer was, as they galloped through the rain. It had abated slightly.

The silent, hooded figure continued to press the horse further, until they were miles from Gondor, inside of a dark forest. The trees were tall, and gloomy, at least to Legolas. He had been facing his potential death.

When they were around the middle of the forest, the unknown person drew the horse to a stop, before dismounting into the soaked earth. Legolas did the same, looking at the figure.

'Who are you?' Legolas questioned, not daring to voice he hoped it was.

The hood was pulled off, and the figure was revealed.

'Haldir!' Legolas cried, before rushing into the strong arms of his lover. 'How did you-'

Haldir embraced the younger Elf. 'Your father wrote and told me what had happened. I was afraid I would be too late.'

The two stayed close, embracing each other.

'I need to find somewhere to hide,' Legolas said. 'I will not be accepted anywhere, because of what they think I did.'

'I know. And I am coming with you,' Haldir told the one he loved firmly.

Legolas shook his head. 'You'll never see our Kin again, lest they shoot us. I cannot do that to you.'

Haldir firmly said, 'I will not leave you again. And you do not know me very well if you think I will go.'

Legolas smiled, relieved. 'It will be good to have you with me.'

Haldir tenderly kissed Legolas, a burning kiss of passion and desire. They clung to each other tighter, as warmth sizzled through their veins. It also relieved some of the tension that the younger Elf had, which was not surprising, considering what he'd been going through for the past few days.

'Mmm…' Legolas murmured, enjoying the sweet taste of Haldir's lips. He held it for a few moments, before breaking the contact. 'Tis not safe right now. Better to wait until we know we are safe.'

Haldir nodded. 'I will follow you, Legolas. To Mordor if need be.' The two mounted once more, their desire and passion evident in their flushed faces, even as rain trickled down around them.

'I do not think we will have to go to Mordor. But Aragorn-' the name was said with hate and anger-'will hunt us forever.'

'Then we will stay together forever,' Haldir said calmly. 'I need no other if I am with you.'

'As long as you are by my side, I need nothing else,' Legolas told him, as the two galloped off, wondering where their path would take them.

To be continued


	2. Severed Bond

Note: None of these characters are mine! Contains male/male pairing between Haldir/Legolas! This fic might turn into an Aragorn/Legolas fic as well. Warning for violence and angst! The next two chapters have POVs- this chapter is Aragorn's POV on the whole thing. Contains flashbacks, but takes place about four or five years later, after the Prologue. This contains a song that is not written by me! I am using real Elvish in this as well, sorry if I mess it up. It's my first time. The translations are in ( ). Elvish is in '', as always.

Severed Bond

Part 1

I stood at the window, looking out at the rain. 

It seems like its always raining, ever since Arwen…

A deep sigh escaped from me. 

It feels like it was just yesterday when I found her laying lifeless in the garden, with one of **his** arrows in her heart. The discarded bow had been laying nearby. I knew that bow well, for Galadriel had given to **him**.

I thought the pain would get easier, but instead it has gotten worse. Knowing that Legolas lives burns me up inside. I wish that I'd gotten the chance to finish what I'd started. But he knew me better than anyone, and knew to keep ahead of me. I will never stop chasing him, until I get my revenge.

I did not care that I had once loved him, or that he had once loved me. But Legolas had destroyed any trace of the love that I might still have felt for him when he murdered Arwen. Was it jealousy? He hadn't seemed that upset when we finally parted, though Legolas never did show if he was hurting or not.

He was there the day Arwen and I wed, and did not say if it pained him to watch me wed another. Legolas wouldn't have, for it was not his way. He had not wanted to hurt Arwen, for he was supposedly a close friend to her. What was it, then, that had made him do such a terrible thing?

*****************************************

We were sweethearts in summer, lovers by fall

But wintertime came and put a chill to it all

Now we cannot forgive what we will not forget

We've both said things that we should regret

*****************************************

I've gone everywhere he's been spotted, but I've always heard the same thing.

"They just left town."

Legolas was always one step ahead of me. He and Haldir. The news that Haldir of 'Lorien was the one who stopped me from killing Legolas was shocking. Many had thought he'd gone West, but apparently not, for he had saved my former friend from death.

Legolas claimed he was innocent, but that cannot be. He refused to say where he was the night Arwen was murdered, and I know for a fact that he was not seen by anyone in my kingdom. So he was hiding something.

Then there was the matter of the weapons used against Arwen. Only he had those particular arrows, and that special bow. An Elf would not just leave his weapons laying around where anyone could use them. Legolas hadn't had an explanation for why they were in the garden, though he said he had not taken his bow or quiver with him when he left.

Gandalf believes in his innocence, but I do not. If he was innocent, he would not keep running from me. Instead, he would say where he was that night. He said he hadn't even been in Gondor.

I remembered how limp Arwen had been. Shock was the expression on her face, and hurt. Someone she knew had killed her, but the only person I believed that it could be was Legolas. He was the only one close enough to Arwen to take her by surprise.

Her blood had stained my clothes, as I shouted her name in grief. The arrow…that cursed Elven arrow of death… It had the markings of the Prince of Mirkwood. I knew those arrows to well to mistake them for another's. I'd seen Legolas working on them numerous times. And that golden bow…

Anything I felt for him, friendship, caring… anything at all… It had all died that day, as I had lifted my dead wife in my arms, and cradled her to my chest. I cried my agony to the night.

*****************************************

Now my love for you has turned to hate

It's a total reversal of emotional states

A sad conclusion I have to relate

My love for you has turned to hate

*****************************************

Gandalf had been the first to come, then the guards followed him. None had seen Legolas; they did not know where he was. I ordered messengers sent to Rivendell, to tell Elladan and Elrohir of what had occurred.

When Legolas showed up hours late, I ordered him to be brought to me- by force, if necessary. He'd been dragged to me, with confusion and hurt in his eyes. The Elven prince hadn't seemed to know what was going on.

I'd informed him of Arwen's death; he turned ashen before me and asked who had done it. I held up the arrow that had been removed from my wife, and flung it at him. Legolas had caught it, bewildered, and had looked back at me. I then showed him his bow.

"You killed her," I'd coldly said. "And you will pay the price."

Legolas gasped, "I did not! I would never kill Arwen, and I just returned from…" He closed his mouth, hiding something.

My face hardened. "How dare you deny it! She was found dead with **your** arrow in her and **your** bow nearby."

"How can you accuse me?" he questioned in Western. 'Amin irma quen, Aragorn.' (I desire to speak, Aragorn.)

'Dina, wethrinaer!' I snapped. (Be silent,  deceitful one!)

**********************************************

The bright summer sun left us blinded and sure

That we'd both found a love that was bound to endure

But then the clouds rolled in and as my eyes adjusted

I was staring at someone who couldn't be trusted

**********************************************

Anguish was on Legolas' face, for he knew that I was serious.

I hated him and I hated myself for hating him. He looked bewildered as he stood there gazing at me in shock, and I clenched my teeth. "Get him out of my sight and lock him up, while I decide his punishment," I hissed.

Legolas was roughly grabbed by the arms and dragged away. 'Mankoi, Aragorn?" he whispered. (Why, Aragorn?) His voice pleaded for understanding. Why was he acting like he didn't know why I was doing this? He was trying to trick me, I decided.

I remained silent, until I could no longer hear his Elvish words.

"Do you truly believe that Legolas killed Arwen?" Gandulf asked, an edge in his voice.

I looked at him. "If I did not, he would not be a prisoner," I retorted. I calmly took a sip from the goblet of wine I held. It made me feel better to take my anger out on the one who had done this. Legolas had insisted that he was innocent, but would not speak of where he had been.

**********************************************

I felt the hot summer sun through my cotton shirt

Then I had wine that reminded me of cherries and dirt

But then I caught the smell of fresh fallen leaves

And heard a lonely bird singing in a skeleton tree

**********************************************

I truly did not want to kill him, and it nearly broke my heart when I informed him of my decision. The coldness in his blue eyes had shattered me into pieces, but I never let him see it. How could my wife's murderer affect me like this?

I was angry at everyone, but mostly myself. It was easier to take it out on Legolas, especially when I believed that he was guilty.

The facts were against him. None had seen him anywhere else around the time that the Healers had told me that Arwen was probably killed; his weapons had been used, and he was not known for leaving them lying around; Legolas refused to say where he had been, which was a definite sign that he was hiding something; and a strand of blond hair had been found on Arwen. Very few blond Elves were in Gondor or came to visit; Legolas was the exception. Or had been.

I sighed, and brought my thoughts up to the present day. It was winter once more, and snow covered most of Middle Earth.

And still I missed Arwen. I was a king, so I was not allowed to grieve in public. I had loved her dearly, and now the only emotion I felt was burning hatred.

Legolas and Haldir had been spotted once more, in a remote town known as Sorin. I was heading there in a few hours, as soon as the wind and billowing snow died down once more.

**********************************************

Now there's snow on the ground and a chill in my heart

I'm waiting for the thaw and a brand-new start

I know Spring follows Winter, then it's Summer again

But I don't think that we'll ever be friends

**********************************************

When I found Legolas, I was going to make him suffer greatly. I remembered what he had told me, of getting his own revenge against me for the whipping he'd received. I had been trying to force a confession out of him, for the laws, which I had not decreed- they were created by Denethor- said that if a convicted killer did not confess, he had to die.

Stubborn to the last, Legolas never confessed. He continued his claims of innocence, right up to the point where I'd been about to kill him. Then Haldir had interfered. I'd seen the look in those blue eyes; Legolas had been expecting to die. Why had Haldir saved him? I didn't understand that. Nor had I understood Gandalf's valiant defense of the Elven prince. Gandalf felt that Legolas was innocent and had not committee the crime for which he had been sentenced to die for.

But it was no matter. The laws said that Legolas had to die, though I knew that part of me was loathe to do it.

To never hear his laughter or soft voice again, to never see his fair beauty or feel the touch of a friend once more… that hurt. But I had my duty to fulfill.

Even if my heart would lead me astray.

And I hated my heart, for I hated him. Why did I care if he died or not? Legolas deserved it for doing this to me.

**********************************************

CHORUS Repeat

I'll say it one more time in case you came in too late

My love for you has turned to hate

**********************************************

To be continued


	3. Love Is All

Note: None of these characters are mine! Legolas' POV. If there is going to be A/L in this fic, it will not be for many chapters. Right now, Aragorn and Legolas would rather kill each other… I'm using Elvish again, in ' ' and the translation is in ( ). Takes place around the same times as the last chapter. Lemon and language warning! And the song in this fic is not mine!

Love Is All

Part 2

I lay beside Haldir, in the small, abandoned hut that we'd found, as we'd struggled through the blinding snow. Neither of us wore any clothes, and a sheet was draped over the two of us. I could clearly see my own ribs, as well as my lover's. I didn't even know what we were going to do for food this time. The snow was too deep to bury into it to find anything to eat, and all we had left was a tiny bit of bread.

We were both thin now, because of our lack of regular food. It would not kill us, however, for we were Elves. The howling wind outside made me uneasy, as the blizzard continued. I shivered slightly, and warm arms encircled me, pulling me against my lover's chest, as I turned over to face him.

'Amin dele ten' lle,  a'maelamin,' Haldir whispered quietly, as he held me close. (I am worried about you, my beloved.) A sad look was on his face, with a trace of seriousness there as well.

I smiled gently and questioned, 'Mankoi, melamin? Mani rashwe lle?' (Why, my love? What trouble you?)

A soft kiss; a sweet, gentle kiss that took my breath away came first. I responded eagerly, bringing one hand up to Haldir's face, before I traced his handsome features.

My lover murmured, 'Amin caela n'noa, Legolas.' (I have no idea, Legolas)

I frowned slightly, before Haldir suddenly pinned me to the bed, and nibbled on my neck. He was trying to distract me, I realized, but I didn't care right now. I sighed in pleasure, as his skillful mouth did wonderful things to the nape of my neck. But I could not keep from gasping when one of his hands slid down to my thighs.

Haldir smirked a little. 'Ve' sina?' (Like this?) That was his only fault. He was slightly… arrogant. But it had mellowed somewhat, even as the two of us had become closer over the last few years.

I smirked back, before I lashed out with my feet and straddled him. I went to work, teasing him mercilessly with my hands, until Haldir was the one begging and gasping. Then his hands slid up my body and grabbed my wrists.

I moaned, as I was suddenly rolled underneath him again. My blue eyes issued a challenge to him, while he straddled and kissed me passionately, dazing me slightly with his sweet, firm lips.

Haldir was a skilled lover, though a bit rough at times in foreplay. I winced a little as he brought my hands over my head, after catching them. His eyes, which were the color of steel, looked at me when I winced, silently asking if he was hurting me.

He hadn't learned yet that I liked it rough. I smiled in triumph, and kissed him hard. Haldir smiled back, and released my arms, before tormenting me with his hands.

When I could stand it no longer, I whispered, 'Sii'…' (Now)

Haldir laughed quietly, and merely continued his exquisite torture on me, until my release finally came. I arched towards him, as he caught it in his left hand and slyly smiled at me.

I was going to pay him back for that, I thought, as a firm hand turned me over. My lover began preparing me, teasing me with his fingers, before coating himself and beginning.

A muffled cry of pain came from my lips and I instinctively arched towards him as he entered me slowly. There was a fine line of pain and pleasure, and I was close to crossing it. We came together, gasping, and lay in each other's arms.

Sweat was on my face and body now, making my blond hair stick to it, as I gently kissed Haldir. My lover held me close, before drifting into sleep. I lay there once more, thinking on things that had happened years ago.

Why did I still think of Strider? After everything he'd done to me, I refused to call him by his real name, or the fake one that he was given by Galadriel.

That…bastard, for lack of a good Elvish word to describe him.

Until the very moment the sword had lowered, I had not believed he would kill me. I had vowed to him long ago that no harm to him would come to me, and Strider had vowed the same. Yet he had been prepared to kill me. I could never have murdered Arwen; I had told him that.

I was in 'Lorien that night with Haldir… and nowhere near Gondor. We'd spent a beautiful night together, before I had been obliged to return to Gondor.

I hadn't even known that Arwen was dead until Strider told me so. Killed by my bow and arrows, which I had foolishly left behind in my eagerness to see my lover.

I would never have believed that something like this could happen. My pride had kept me from telling Strider the truth of where I was, and the knowledge that whoever had killed Arwen would probably kill him too also kept me from speaking. If the truth came out, my unknown enemy might strike against the King of Gondor.

No matter that he had tried to murder me for a crime I never committed, I did not want him hurt. In spite of what we'd once meant to each other, I did not think of Strider as a friend any longer. Friends should known when one is telling the truth.

**************************************************

So much to believe in - we were lost in time  
Everything I needed  
I feel into your eyes  
Always thought of keepin -  
Your heart next to mine  
But now that seems so far away  
Don't know how love could leave without a trace  
Where do silent hearts go?

***************************************************

I'd be lying if I said that I did not regret sometimes that our relationship had ended. But our love was wild and untamed in those days. Passion and desire overruled everything, including the knowledge that Strider would one day belong to Arwen.

My love for Haldir was sweet and pure, and enjoyable. I had lost the hunger for Strider within the older Elf's arms. He had consoled me when Arwen and Strider had wed, and our relationship had bloomed from there.

Love and spoken vows meant everything to me, and Strider had broken his. 

**********************************

Where does my heart beat now  
Where is the sound  
That only echoes through the night  
Where does my heart beat now  
I can't live without  
Without feeling it inside  
Where do all the lonely hearts go

***********************************

I caressed the face of my current lover gently, enjoying the feel of his smooth, perfect skin.

That night in 'Lorien was the first time we'd made love, and it had been incredible. We'd reluctantly parted and went our separate ways.

I'd returned to Gondor and had been swiftly thrown in prison for murder. Strider had coldly told me that my punishment would be death if I did not confess.

I could not confess to a murder of which I was innocent. Only Gandalf and my father had believed me without my saying where I was that night. I still wondered how my father had known to tell Haldir. Bless Elbereth that my father had done so. My lover had instantly come to my rescue.

I occasionally had nightmares, dreams in which Strider had actually managed to kill me. Haldir was there to comfort me in the night, and during the day, he knew not to mention them.

***************************************

Candle in the water - drifting helplessly  
Hiding from the thunder -  
Come and rescue me  
Driven by hunger -  
Of the endless dream  
I'm searching for the hand that I can hold  
I'm reaching for the arms that let me know  
Where do silent hearts go?

****************************************

I kept myself together, so I did not worry Haldir. I did not mention how I alternately hated and loved Strider. He had been my first serious relationship, which had lasted throughout the Quest. Then it was over, in the blink of an eye.

I search for answers, which I cannot find. And I know that Strider is too. Haldir has questions as well, and stands by me always.

He is my strength; my determination to find out who did this.

****************************************

I know that out there somewhere  
He waits for me  
Someone who's searching just like me  
Then one touch overcomes the silence  
Love still survives  
Two hearts needing one another  
Give me wings to fly  
I hear my heartbeat now  
I hear the sound  
Hear it echo through the night

*****************************************

When I need a gentle hand, or a loving smile, Haldir's there. It's amazing how similar his personality is with Aragorn's. They are both rough and stubborn, which I am, as well. Yet they care deeply about their loved ones, and are willing to sacrifice everything to keep them safe. An admirable trait, but I do wish that Haldir would see me as an adult now.

I lost my innocence when Strider came within an inch of killing me. He would have done so, if Haldir had not shown up.

I blessed Elbereth that I had Haldir.

*****************************************

I feel my heart beat now  
Now that I've found  
The feeling lives inside  
I've got someone to give my heart to  
Feel it getting stronger and stronger and stronger  
Hearts are made to last  
Till the end of time 

******************************************

I gently kissed Haldir on the forehead, and then on the lips. He'd given so much up for me, forsaking family and friends to be with me. Twas a rare gift, which I had not expected. I could not have survived on my own. Being alone is too much for anyone, even an Elf. 

The two of us together were far more capable and far more determined to hunt down the fiend who'd murdered Arwen and framed me.

'Amin mela lle. Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin ten'oio,' I tenderly whispered.

(I love you. I shall treasure your gift in my heart forever.)

To be continued


	4. Bitterness And Loathing

Note: None of these characters are mine! I'm using Elvish in ' ' and the translation is in ( ). This fic contains slash between Haldir/Legolas and implied Aragorn/Legolas. Takes place about 5 days after the snowstorm. In Severed Bond, instead of rain, I mean to say snow. Oops… Sorry about that. I promise, there will be more flashbacks in the upcoming chapters about Aragorn/Legolas' relationship, of how it began, and the story of how Haldir/Legolas' relationship began. This fic is going to be very long! Language warning!

Bitterness And Loathing

Part 3

Aragorn had finally left Gondor, even though the storm had not let up. If anything, it was getting worse, with winds so fast that the snowflakes stung any bare skin. He took his sturdiest horse, who was used to this weather, and a pack of food. 

Aragorn had been riding for hours nonstop, his mind on only one thing- Legolas. He didn't care about the fact that he could get sick and die, for even an Elf would have been cold in this. Neither did the King of Gondor care, if he even noticed, that he was being followed. He was obsessed with chasing Legolas and finishing what he had started.

Though he did not want to kill the Elf. It would hurt him terribly to do so, but Aragorn must. It was the law of Gondor, and even the King could not break the law and make an exception. Besides, he was almost positive it had truly been Legolas that had murdered Arwen. Almost positive…

Damn, when did he start getting doubts in his belief, Aragorn wondered. Maybe Gandalf's arguments were finally starting to get through to him. The wizard had found one reason after another why Legolas could not- and would not- have killed Arwen.

The latest was a bitter memory. Gandalf had somehow found out about the vows that he and Legolas had made to each other.

'N'uma cron a' lle aa' tul tuulo' amin. Amin vest sina yassen coiamin.'  (No harm to you may come from me. I swear this with my life.)

So Legolas had spoken. Aragorn bitterly remembered his own oath.

'Amin vest sina vesta vithel. Amin uva il- oio cron lle.' (I vow this oath also. I will not ever harm you.)

Well, both oaths had been truly broken, in Aragorn's opinion. Legolas had hurt him by murdering his wife; he had hurt Legolas by nearly executing him. They'd split amicably after the Fellowship, when Aragorn had returned to Arwen.

*************

Flashback

**************

Legolas and Aragorn stood together, in a secluded place in Rivendell. Water trickled from a stream nearby, as the two gently embraced, before kissing sweetly.

Then Legolas stepped back and said gently, 'Amin fain lle tuulo' lye vest, Estel. Lle mel he.' (I release you from our vow, Estel. You love her.)

'Amin mel lle vithel, Legolas,' Aragorn protested weakly. (I love you as well, Legolas.)

Legolas looked at him, and seemed to tremble ever so slightly. He shook his head, and gently brushed Aragorn's hair out of his eyes, before shaking his head again. 'Lye yuuyo rangw, Estel. Lle quern ver- Arwen.' (We both understand, Estel. You need to wed Arwen.) His impassive face kept Aragorn from seeing the agony inside of him, which threatened to escape his control. Legolas would rather have jumped into Mordor himself than do this. But they had known it could not last forever.

'A'melindo,' Aragorn finally whispered. (My lover.)

Legolas shook his head a third time, biting back his hidden grief and pain, as he tenderly corrected, 'A'mellon.'  (My friend.) His blue eyes met Aragorn's grey ones solemnly, as he waited for his now-friend to agree.

Aragorn reluctantly nodded. He knew his duty, and he did love Arwen. 'A'mellon.'

A smile crossed the Elven face, as Legolas clapped him on the arm. 'Ilyamenie,' the blond Elf vowed. (Always.) He wept inside, even as he proved his love by letting go.

Having spoken what they needed to, the two that had been lovers- and now were only friends- returned to where Arwen waited for her close friend and soon-to-be husband. She never discovered what they had spoken about in the remaining years of her life.

***********************************************************************

Gandalf claimed that even though Aragorn had been released from his oath to Legolas, by the very one who vowed the same, the Elven Prince had never been released in return. Legolas would not have broken that vow, Gandalf insisted. Elves' vows were never to be taken lightly.

Aragorn scoffed at himself, and continued his journey, ignoring the bitter cold seeping through him. He never saw or cared that the group that had been following him for hours had split up and were about to ambush him.

Legolas and Haldir were hunting for food as best as they could in this weather. Their torn and tattered clothes offered little protection from the cold, which sent shivers down both of them. They were forced to tunnel under the snow to dig through the frozen ground for any edible roots.

Legolas' teeth chattered, as they cut the roots and stuffed them in their pouches. His hands were bare and red with frostbite, as he trembled with cold. The sounds of a battle caught his attention.

'Last, Haldir,' Legolas murmured, straining to hear over the wind. (Listen, Haldir.)

Haldir listened and frowned. He and Legolas exchanged a look. It was the bandits who lived nearby. They were attacking someone again. The two Elves stood and walked together, on top of the snow, to find whoever was fighting with the bandits. They were ruthless killers, after all, and neither Elf wanted to just walk away and let someone die.

Aragorn's horse had reared and flung him off when the bandits had shown up. The human rolled and stood up, dropping his back on the ground. His attackers had an advantage, for they were more accustomed to the snow than he.

Though he fought valiantly, Aragorn was overwhelmed by the sheer number of the bandits. He killed many, however, and left their bodies on the ground, where their blood stained the snow red. A blow struck his head, and the heir of Isildur knew no more.

Legolas and Haldir fired a warning shot with their bows, though it hurt their burned hands. Arrows struck the ground in front of where the victim lay. The bandits froze and gazed around.

Legolas drew his sword, along with Haldir, and the two gracefully leapt as one, landing in front of the fallen Man.

The bandits knew who these two were, and snarled at them.

"Get your own prisoner," the leader snapped.

Legolas skillfully twirled his sword in his hand, before he finally caught the hilt and pointed it at them. "If you wish to live, depart now." The Elf met their gazes neutrally.

"I second that," Haldir stated, as he stepped into a defensive position.

The leader lunged forward and began fighting with Legolas. Their swords clang together, echoing endlessly. Legolas was distracted by the cold more than the human, for he had never felt it before. It plagued him, as it seemed to drain on his soul.

So it was only a matter of time until it happened. Legolas had countered a blow and was slicing at the man's arm, when his opponent's sword cut deeply into his side. The Elf ignored it and continued his blow. Blood splattered on the ground.

It was sheer luck that the leader decided that this victim wasn't worth all this trouble. The group stalked away, glaring at the two Elves. The Elves had been saving everyone of their chosen victims, and the bandits knew that they were no match for them. It didn't stop them from being angry, however.

Legolas was relieved, as he sheathed his sword. Haldir did the same, and the two walked over to where the figure lay in the snow. A pack lay next to him, as Haldir knelt down and removed the cloak.

Legolas instantly scowled. "We should have left **him** to their mercy," he muttered, glaring at Aragorn's limp form.

"Legolas…" Haldir said, a frown on his face as well. "Do you truly want him dead?"

Legolas's scowl grew deeper as he easily lifted Aragorn's prone form and flung it over his shoulder. "No. But I do not have to like saving him," he snapped. "He tried to kill me, Haldir. And you know it." He hid the pain he felt in his side, though blood flowed from the wound.

'Lirimaer, amin sin,' Haldir murmured. (Lovely one, I know. ) But his voice held no room for an argument about leaving the human to perish. Even if this human had nearly killed Legolas, Haldir could not just leave him here.

"Fine," Legolas said angrily, before he relented. It was not Haldir he was truly angry at. 'Amin hiraetha, melamin,' Legolas told his lover. (I'm sorry, my love.)

'Amin sin, a'maelamin,' Haldir answered calmly. (I know, my beloved.) He was not happy about seeing Aragorn, either. The older Elf grabbed the pack, and the two set off together. Haldir knew better than to press Legolas about his wound right now.

Legolas knew why Strider was here; no doubt the human had heard that he was here. The Elf knew that he did not want Strider to die, but neither did he want to have to save his life, especially when it might cost him his own. Legolas wondered if Haldir had considered that.

The two Elves silently reached their temporary home, and Haldir opened the door, letting Legolas carry Aragorn inside, before the other Elf closed it. It had grown so cold that they had decided to risk lighting a fire earlier.

The tiny house, in the daylight, was very pathetic indeed. The cheap paint was cracked and peeling everywhere, and the rug was shorn. The fireplace had had to be fixed before it could be used. Only a few blankets were here, for Haldir and Legolas had had nothing on them when they'd fled, save for Haldir's weapons. Legolas had stolen a sword later to defend himself, and had eventually made himself a bow and arrows.

A torn and faded couch was the closest piece of furniture to the dim fire, so Legolas put Aragorn there, before he began ripping long strips out of his tattered cloak. Haldir said nothing as he watched Legolas bind Aragorn's hands and feet together tightly, before the taller Elf tended the fire and added some wood. Most of the wooden furniture had been torn about and was slowly being burned, save for the bed in the other room, where the two slept together.

Legolas looked at Haldir, and raised an eyebrow. Haldir shrugged a little, and the younger Elf sighed. He tore off another strip, went over to the door, and opened it. He stuck it into the snow long enough to get wet, before he swiftly shut the door again. Legolas put the wet cloth on Aragorn's forehead, albeit a little sloppily, before he went to the fire and began warming his hands.

Haldir joined his lover by the fire for a few moments, just long enough to warm up. He then grabbed the kettle and went outside long enough to wash some of the roots he had in the stream, after breaking the ice with his sword. Water was gathered in the kettle, and taken inside once more.

The roots were cut into smaller pieces, as the kettle full of water was placed over the fireplace. It was a traditional fireplace, with stones and a small iron rod to hand the kettle on. When the water started boiling, the cut roots were placed in it to make an edible broth.

Legolas and Haldir then cuddled together, partly for warmth, and partly because of love. Haldir's hands were not as bad as Legolas', for he had wrapped them in strips of his own cloak before they had set out today. He gently massaged his lover's hands, and was rewarded with a fiery kiss from the passionate younger Elf.

Legolas and Haldir kissed hard and hungrily for a few moments, and wrapped their arms around each other, getting as close as they possibly could. A soft groan caught their attention, and the two turned to look at the human.

Aragorn blinked his eyes open, and was stunned to realize he was indoors somewhere. He then spotted the two blond Elves looking at him. He snarled when he recognized Legolas and lunged towards him. His landing on the floor was ungraceful, for Aragorn realized too late that his feet and hands were bound.

Legolas smirked a little, and gracefully stood, before walking over. He casually reached down with one hand, grabbed a hold of Aragorn's right arm, and lifted him off the ground. He then shoved the human, a little harder than necessary, back onto the couch.

"Release me at once!" Aragorn shouted.

Haldir sighed, and slowly stood as well. He went over to his lover, and gazed down at Aragorn. "You could show a little appreciation, King of Gondor. We saved your life."

Aragorn scowled. "Am I really supposed to believe that **he** saved me?" he snapped.

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Haldir made me save you. I did not want to," he coolly lied.

"Legolas…" Haldir said sternly. He was given a sullen look.

"I didn't want to save him. We should have left him," Legolas bitterly said, as he glared at Strider. "He's nothing but trouble."

"I wish you had left me," Aragorn retorted. "I would rather die than be saved by you!"

Legolas' hand flew to his sword. "That can be arranged, **human**." The word 'human' came out as a twisted insult.

"Enough," Haldir snapped, causing both to look at him. "Aragorn, we both saved your life. Do us a favor and stop trying to kill him, at least for tonight."

Aragorn bit back a scathing reply, and sullenly nodded. "For tonight," he muttered, shooting glares at Legolas. His gaze softened a little, when he saw how pale Legolas suddenly looked.

Legolas pressed his hands against his side, hissing softly in pain. He didn't see the concern in the grey eyes that watched him. Haldir went over to his lover, and carefully removed the sorry cloak, tunic, and shirt.

Aragorn was taken aback as he realized he could count every single rib that Legolas had when the Elf turned to face the other Elf. Legolas' bloody gash dripped the crimson liquid on the floor, while the human silently watched. Haldir ripped some cloth from the inside of his cloak and began binding it carefully, after cleaning it as best as he could.

'Lle tyava quel, a'maelamin?' Haldir tenderly whispered. (Do you feel well, my beloved?)

Legolas whispered back, 'Uma, melamin. Amin tyav eithel.' (Yes, my love. I feel well.)

Haldir frowned a little, and raised an eyebrow. He knew when Legolas was trying to hide something, and shook his head.

Aragorn's mouth had dropped open. Those…those two were… He couldn't believe it. An insane jealousy built up in him, as well as disgust at himself for being jealous. How could he be jealous? For that matter, why was he jealous, Aragorn wondered. He didn't understand it.

Haldir sighed. He would keep a close eye on Legolas and make sure that he got plenty of rest and time to heal before they moved on to where they were heading. Haldir turned and pulled the boiling, weak broth away from the fire. Aragorn watched, his eyes narrowed, as a tiny amount of the liquid was placed in three cups, which Legolas had carved out of wood.

Haldir handed one to Legolas, before carrying a second to Aragorn. The human looked at it suspiciously.

"Tis food and nothing more," Haldir said neutrally.

Legolas walked over, and smirked. "Afraid?" he challenged. He brought his cup to his lips and drank the weak broth in one gulp. "See? I'm not dead." The Elf's healing ability was already tending to his gash.

No, but you are terribly thin, Aragorn found himself thinking. He shook his head, and brought his hands up to try to take the cup. He couldn't manage it, for his hands were tied to tightly.

Legolas took the cup from Haldir, so his lover could 'eat', and pressed the carved container against Aragorn's lips, which the human opened silently. He couldn't hide his grimace at the horrible taste.

Anger blazed in Legolas' eyes, for he saw the face. "Sorry it isn't good enough for the King of Gondor," he snapped. "It's all we've got." The blond Elf stormed over to Haldir.

Haldir removed his soaked tunic, shirt, and cloak, revealing that he was as thin as Legolas. The two pieces of clothing were placed near the fire, so they would dry. He drank the meager amount of sustenance that he had, before the older Elf looked at his lover. He smiled at the stony expression on Legolas' face, finding it slightly amusing.

Legolas gave him a pointed look, and Haldir nodded. The younger Elf went into the bedroom to wait. Haldir followed, grabbed a blanket, and returned to the human.

"I would not advise you to leave tonight," Haldir informed the human. "The snow is far too deep and dangerous at night. We will not hurt you, unless you hurt one of us." He positioned Aragorn into a more comfortable position, before covering him with the blanket.

"Why are you helping me?" Aragorn suspiciously asked.

Haldir looked at him neutrally. "That I won't say," he answered mysteriously, before he retired to the bedroom as well, closing the door behind him.

Aragorn didn't understand this turn of events. Legolas and Haldir? When had they gotten together, the human pondered. He certainly hadn't known about Legolas being involved with another. It hurt, as much as Aragorn hated to admit it. Then he heard another sound, which hurt even more. Soft cries and moans came from the bedroom, from behind the closed door.

This was going to be a long night, Aragorn thought, as he listened to the sounds of Haldir and Legolas making love. The human squeezed his eyes shut and prayed for sleep to come soon.

In the morning, he would have to either get his revenge, or die trying.

To be continued


	5. Broken Words; Bitter Hearts

Note: None of these characters are mine! This fic contains slash between Haldir/Legolas and implied Aragorn/Legolas. I'm using Elvish in ' ' and the translation is in ( ). There are going to be flashbacks in the upcoming chapters of A/L and H/L. Language warning! All questions will be answered eventually.

Broken Words; Bitter Hearts

Part 4

Legolas was the first to awaken early the next morning. He knew instantly that the fire must have died sometime in the night, for there was a distinct chill in the air. Or maybe it was just inside of him, Legolas mused. He kissed his lover on the forehead, before he slowly left the warm arms that encircled him. Haldir stirred a little, but did not awaken.

Legolas smiled fondly at Haldir, as he sat up and reached for the leggings that he had discarded last night. After carefully dressing, the younger Elf left the room silently, so he did not awaken his lover. A frown settled on his face as he saw Strider asleep on the couch. Legolas completely ignored him, and went over to the fireplace.

It was as he had thought; the fire had gone out. He sighed, and winced a little as his side pained him. But it was not unbearable, so Legolas ignored it and started placing wood into the fireplace, along with some kindling and charred cloth. He then picked up the flint and struck it together, watching as the sparks struck the cloth, and finally caught it on fire.

In very little time, a warm fire was going. Legolas used a long stick to stir it absentmindedly, for his thoughts were on other things. Particularly on the Man who slept less than five feet away from him.

Emptiness was what Legolas tried to feel as he thought of Strider. Yet he also felt anger, betrayal, and sorrow.

In Legolas' opinion, it was easier to hate Strider when he was far away in Gondor. Seeing him face-to-face once more hurt. He remembered the conversation he and Haldir had had last night quietly the night before, after renewing their love for each other.

**********************

Flashback

**********************

Haldir looked at the one he loved, before speaking quietly. 'Lle ant nyar- ho mankoi lle tyar sina men. Amin uum henia i tyar ned lle al- an trenar- ho.' (You need to tell him why you act this way. I do not understand the cause of you not to tell him.)

'Ro duraya amin al-, Haldir. Amin uum mali. Ro awr amin ah al- dur-ien e' amin,' Legolas bitterly answered. (He would believe me not, Haldir. I do not care. He pain me with not believing in me.)

'Lle nurt ha o ho, a'maelamin. Mankoi?' Haldir questioned. (You hide it from him, my beloved. Why?)

'Amin uum sint, melamin.' (I do not know, my love.)

Those words finally ended the conversation, though Haldir disapproved of Legolas' choice. But nothing the older Elf could say would change his lover's mind, so he gave up trying to convince Legolas to tell Aragorn the truth of where he'd been that night when Arwen was killed.

**********************************************************************

Aragorn stirred when he heard a cracking sound. He opened his eyes and saw a bare-chested Legolas tending to the fire, before the Elf prepared a pitiful breakfast of more weak broth.

The human was angry, because he was supposed to hate Legolas- wasn't he? Hating was much easier when you were not with the one you were supposed to hate. Aragorn watched, keeping a neutral expression on his face, as he saw Legolas shiver slightly when the Elf stood and turned away from the fire. Their eyes locked for a few moments, and Legolas lifted his chin slightly, daring Aragorn to say anything.

"Why do you eat that…stuff?" Aragorn asked, making his voice sound harsh and bitter.

Legolas scowled instantly. "Well, Haldir and I cannot just walk into a town and buy something, now can we?" His tone was sarcastic. "We're lucky to have something to eat at all, considering that we went without food for nearly two weeks before we found the roots to make the broth."

Aragorn felt guilty- and then despised himself for feeling guilty. Why should he feel guilty? Legolas had brought this on himself by killed Arwen. Pity was creeping up on the King of Gondor, as he took in how baggy the leggings that Legolas wore were on him. The Elf was so thin that each rib that he had stood out clearly.

Legolas rolled his eyes when Aragorn said nothing. "You don't have to eat it if you don't want to, Strider. It's probably beneath you to eat broth for a meal, anyway. I mean, you are a king and all, Strider."

"My name is not Strider," Aragorn growled. He hated hearing Legolas speaking to him as if he were a stranger.

"Well, which name would you like me to call you by?" A mocking note was in Legolas' voice. "Dunadan? Elessar Telcontar? Estel? Heir of Isildur, son of Arathorn? You have so many names that it's hard to know which one you are currently using." A hidden smirk was in his voice.

Anger flashed in Aragorn's eyes. "Untie me and I'll tell you," he snapped.

Legolas' blue eyes held a hint of triumph. "I think not, Strider. I rather enjoy watching you lay there tied up and completely helpless." A cold smile appeared on his face, as he cocked his head to one side. "How does it make you feel, Strider, to know that you are as helpless now as I was then? To know that I could kill you at any moment and you could do nothing to prevent it?" Privately, Legolas knew that he could never kill Strider, but he wasn't about to tell the human that.

"I would expect little more from a murderer," Aragorn said cruelly. He wondered if he'd gone too far when Legolas stalked over and brought his hand back. A firm grip kept his hand from slapping the human when he brought it down.

Legolas looked and saw that it was Haldir. A disapproving look was on the older Elf's handsome face.

"Legolas, you heard me tell him that as long as he does not hurt either of us, we will not hurt him," Haldir said sternly. He had been listening to the conversation that Aragorn and Legolas had been having.

"His very presence hurts me," Legolas muttered.

Haldir raised an eyebrow. "Can you not tolerate him for even a little while?"

Legolas responded, "Why would I?"

Aragorn's reflexes had made him flinch as the pale, slender hand had struck at him. The human was surprised that Haldir had prevented Legolas from striking him, but had not shown it. He glared silently at Legolas, before looking at Haldir. "You asked me to stop trying to kill him for one night. Well, it's now the next morning, and I think payback is due," Aragorn hissed angrily.

Cold laughter came from Legolas. "How do you plan on getting revenge when it is you who lies there, unable to move?" An amused note was in the Elf's voice.

"Stop baiting him, Legolas," Haldir snapped, tired of the fighting.

Legolas turned his glare on Haldir then. "I never wanted **HIM** here! For all I care, he could have died, and it would not have met **ANYTHING** to me!" the blond archer shouted. Though he knew he was lying.

Haldir frowned at Legolas. "You know that's not true, Legolas. You would have cared if he had died."

"Would I have?" Legolas asked, a mocking tone in his voice. "We'll never know, will we?"

Aragorn was stunned. He wondered when Legolas had become so cold and cruel, as he heard the bitter words the Elf spoke. The human struggled to break free of his bonds again, but could not. "What are you going to do to me?" Aragorn snapped. "Whatever it is, I'd like to get it over with."

Haldir looked at the human. "You haven't left us many options, King of Gondor. If we release you, you will try to kill Legolas. Yet we do not need the trouble of dragging you where we are going."

"And where is that?" Aragorn muttered.

"You don't need to know," Legolas told him coldly. "We are far more determined- and more capable- to find Arwen's true murderer. You will only slow us down." He looked at Haldir. "We could knock him out and place him inside the borders of Gondor."

"The soldiers will try to kill you on sight, Legolas," Haldir pointed out. "Especially if they think he's dead."

Aragorn bitterly laughed at that statement. "That would be a pleasing sight to wake up to."

"So would the sight of my sword in your heart," Legolas snapped.

"Enough!" Haldir shouted.

Both his lover and Aragorn turned to him, their mouths hanging open slightly.

"We don't have a choice, Legolas. We'll have to bring him," Haldir stated flatly. "At least until we figure out what to do later."

Legolas yelled, "No! I refuse to go anywhere with him!" He looked beyond furious, as he glared at Strider.

"As much as it might surprise you, I actually agree," Aragorn spat out. "I am the King of Gondor. You have no right to treat a King like this."

'Lle naa haran e' nausalle,' Legolas said, smirking. (You are king in your imagination.)

Aragorn attempted to lunge at Legolas, and surprised the Elf by actually knocking him onto the floor. The human fell onto the fallen archer, who cried out in pain as most of Aragorn fell onto his injured side.

Haldir easily lifted Aragorn in one hand and put him back onto the couch. He then knelt beside Legolas, who was curled on his good side, with his hands pressing against his deep, re-opened gash.

'A'maelamin?' Haldir whispered. (My beloved?) He lifted Legolas into his strong, supporting arms, before he stood carefully. The older Elf whispered with his lover for a few moments, before nodding.

Legolas looked directly at Aragorn, his blue eyes accusing. Pain was written on his face, as he gazed wordlessly at the human.

Aragorn felt guilty that he had injured Legolas further, but his pride wouldn't let him show it. Then Legolas spoke an Elvish sentence that devastated the human, before Haldir carried the one he loved back to their room, so the older Elf could treat the injury again.

'Amin delotha lle, Strider, ten'oio. Amin um on lle amin vesta si.' (I hate you, Strider, forever. I do give you my oath now.)

To be continued


	6. Mutual Hate

Note: None of these characters are mine! All questions will be answered eventually. This fic contains implied Aragorn/Legolas and Haldir/Legolas slash. Elvish speech is in ''; translations are in ( ). Language and violence warning! Question: would anyone object if I made them into a threesome in the sequel?

Mutual Hate

Part 5

Haldir gently placed his lover on the bed, and carefully removed the bandages, swatting Legolas' hands away as he did so. A sigh escaped from the older Elf. "Your wound has completely re-opened, Legolas. Until it heals, we cannot leave."

"We will not delay our journey because of me," Legolas said firmly. "I'll be all right in a day or two, Haldir."

"We'll see," Haldir told Legolas sternly. "And we are bringing him."

Legolas scowled. "Why? What good is that going to do?" He muttered, 'Ro mern amin ba. Lle um rin tanya?' (He want me dead. You do remember that?)

'Amin car var lle, a'maelamin. Uum buar ho,' Haldir tenderly whispered, as he applied pressure to the bleeding wound. (I do protect you, my beloved. Do not provoke him.)

Legolas sighed. There truly as very little that Haldir could ask of him that he could refuse. 'Pân fair, melamin. Amin sen an lle.' (All right, my love. I do this for you.) A moan escaped him, for his side severely hurt now. 

Haldir murmured, 'Est, lirimaer. Lav amin mali- an lle.' (Rest, lovely one. Allow me to care for you.) 

Legolas nodded, hurting too much to refuse help. Haldir treated the wound as best as he could and re-bandaged it, without any herbs to treat it with. The older Elf covered his lover with a blanket, before returning to the fire to get Legolas' 'food' for him.

Aragorn did not trust himself to speak, so he watched as Haldir came back into the room and began preparing two cups of the bitter broth, instead of three. Aragorn decided that he wasn't going to get breakfast this morning, so he was surprised when Haldir came over to him and pushed one of the cups into his hands.

"Eat," Haldir said curtly, as he headed towards the bedroom with the other cup.

Aragorn gaped for a few moments. "Is… Is Legolas all right?" he muttered, his concern over-ruling his anger.

Haldir froze and looked back. "He's not dead, if that's what you mean. But he will be in pain for a few days, and it will delay our departure. Did you want his death to be clean?"

Aragorn flinched. "Something like that," he lied. "When you say 'our' who do you mean?"

"The three of us, son of Arathorn. We can't just leave you here, nor can we return you to Gondor. But fair warning- I told you that we would not hurt you unless you hurt one of us. I think what you did breaks that, so I will not prevent him from striking you next time," Haldir said flatly. He then entered the bedroom, and assisted Legolas in sitting up so that he could drink the broth.

Aragorn glanced around the room, looking for his pack, in case one of the Elves had picked it up. It rested near the bedroom, against the wall. A sly smile crept onto Aragorn's face, for he knew that his daggers should still be in there.

Legolas protested drinking all of the broth, but Haldir argued with him until the younger Elf reluctantly gave in. Halfway through the broth, Legolas fell into a healing sleep, which would promote the healing of his wound. Haldir lowered Legolas back onto the bed, and gave him a tender kiss. He put on his shoes before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Aragorn was surprised when Haldir walked over and inspected the bindings on his hands and feet. "What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Making certain that you will not escape while I am gone," Haldir told him, testing the ropes. He was loathe to leave his lover, but he had to find decent food. "Legolas needs something besides broth to help heal his injury."

"I see," Aragorn answered. He was secretly pleased that Haldir was going to leave him here alone with Legolas.

Haldir frowned and looked at the human. "If you hurt him while I am gone, I will hurt you myself," he said in a severe tone of voice. The human could tell he was serious.

Aragorn rolled his eyes slightly. "I can't hurt him like this, and besides, Elves can hear humans coming a mile away. And where do you expect to find food?" He didn't mention his pack full of food at this moment.

"I'll steal it if I must. Legolas and I agreed not to steal any food when it became scarce, for we do not believe in thieving. However, I will make an exception this time, for he needs real food to recover better." Haldir pressed his lips together tightly.

"You truly love him, don't you?" Aragorn questioned sharply.

An eloquent nod was his answer, as Haldir put on the shirt, tunic, and cloak that he'd removed the night before. The Elf walked over to the door, and looked back. "Don't you?" he asked, in the same tone of voice, before he left, closing the door behind him.

Aragorn stiffened at those words, but did not know what to say. It was true that it was difficult for him to hate Legolas, and that made Aragorn despise himself. Haldir obviously believed that Legolas had not killed Arwen, that much the human knew.

Yet who else could have done it, Aragorn thought. Everyone else had been accounted for in Gondor except for Legolas. No-one had known where he was, and the Elf had refused to say. Elven pride had been Aragorn's reasoning for Legolas' silence.

Gandalf would come after him when he did not return, Aragorn knew. He was only supposed to be gone for a week, so as soon as a few more days went by, the Istari would begin looking for him.

The human struggled in his bonds, and made his way slowly to the floor, using the Elven skills he had never forgotten. Aragorn paused and listened carefully. He heard nothing, so he inched his way along the floor slowly, over to his bag as best as he could, for the bindings offered limited movement to him.

Again he paused to listen, but heard only a muffled sigh. Aragorn was glad now that his hands had been bound in front of him, as he noiselessly opened his pack and searched for one of his daggers, biting his lower lip. The tip of a dagger pricked one of Aragorn's fingers, so he grabbed it and brought it out slowly, listening to make sure Legolas was not awakening.

It was easier from then on, Aragorn thought, as he slit the cloth on his feet first, wincing a little as the blood flowed through them once more. He then stuck the hilt of the dagger in his teeth, though it took a few tries. Aragorn brought his hands up and began sawing through the cloth.

Legolas stirred in his sleep, whimpering softly. Healing sleeps were truly different from a normal sleep, for the faint sounds that Aragorn was currently making would usually have woken the sleeping Elf up. However, it was a healing sleep, which was much deeper than regular sleep, so Legolas was not aware of what was currently going on.

Aragorn's hands sprang free, and he massaged his wrists for a few moments. He took the dagger in his right hand, and an unpleasant smile appeared on his face. The human stood and silently made his way to the bedroom door. The human opened it, and walked over to the bed, peering down at the injured Elf, who mumbled something, before turning over again and wincing. The gleaming dagger was brought up, over Legolas's bare chest, and brought down. It stopped an inch above the Elf's heart.

The deed was not in him, Aragorn cursed, as he realized Haldir's words to be true. He bitterly shook off those thoughts. This was his duty; the law. Aragorn carefully climbed onto the bed, and knelt over the Elf, brandishing the knife in his right hand. Yet he waited, looking at the beautiful Elf beneath him, as Legolas whimpered again and tried to stir. Aragorn's knees were pressing Legolas' legs to the bed.

Legolas moaned, 'Saes, Estel… N'ndengina amin…' (Please, Estel. Don't kill me.)

Aragorn froze as he stared at the Elf under him. Was Legolas awake or something, he wondered. His question was answered, as Legolas tried to twist, unable to because Aragorn's weight held him still.

'Saes… Amin n'sinta mankoi lle…' (Please. I don't know why you…)

The human frowned, realizing that Legolas was having a nightmare about his near death. Aragorn didn't know what to do and stayed motionless. To kill the Elf like this would be sheer cowardice, for Legolas was clearly sleeping and completely vulnerable.

"Mmmm…" Legolas murmured as he finally realized that something was holding him down. His blue eyes refocused and he gasped when he saw Aragorn above him, holding a dagger. Legolas instantly shoved at Aragorn, who easily caught the injured Elf's wrists in his left hand.

"Stop moving," Aragorn said coldly, as he brought the dagger down against the soft skin of Legolas' neck.

Legolas' side hurt, and prevented him from doing such a sudden movement again. The blond beauty gazed silently at his former lover. "Going to kill me?" he questioned bitterly. "Go ahead; I'm not going to beg for my life. Killing me will not bring her back, however." A frown crossed his face. "Where is Haldir?"

Aragorn smirked. "He went to get you some **real** food and left us alone. I think it's my turn to have some fun, Legolas."

"What are you going to do?" the blond archer asked calmly. He was prepared to die, if he must. Legolas refused to give Aragorn the satisfaction of hearing him beg for his life. He had no way of knowing that he had already done so, while he was asleep. If he could stall Aragorn long enough, Haldir would return and stop the human.

"Anything I want," Aragorn said smugly. A hand came down and touched the Elf's face.

Legolas wordlessly glared at him. "You won't get away with this, Aragorn," he snapped.

"I already have." Rough lips insistently pressed against Legolas' softer ones, and the Elf tensed immediately, feeling the familiar heat, but not wanting this. He thought of Haldir.

Would Aragorn truly force himself onto him, Legolas wondered, as a harsher kiss was given to him, strong enough to bruise him. The cold steel of the knife against his throat convinced Legolas that Aragorn would. "Stop," he cried out, as the human began nipping at his neck.

"Why?" Aragorn bitterly inquired. He nipped harder, causing the Elf to flinch.

Legolas whispered, "This is not you, Aragorn. You would never do this…" Why was his body not listening to his mind, the Elf wondered helplessly.

A harsh laugh made the blond beauty flinch. "You killed Arwen… Until then I would have said the same about you." A coarse hand touched Legolas' bare chest. Aragorn could feel the Elf's pulse racing, as he tested it on one of the slender wrists that he held.

Legolas took his chance while Aragorn was not holding the dagger. He painfully brought up his knee into the human's stomach hard. Aragorn snarled and back-handed Legolas hard enough to momentarily stun the Elf.

Both gasped for a few moments, glaring at each other.

Aragorn's right hand slid down the beautiful, pale skin to the waistband of the leggings.

Legolas said, "Are you willing to force me for revenge?"

"You never told me to stop," Aragorn said. He was staring at the Elf, who met his gaze squarely.

"Yes, I did. You just ignored me," Legolas answered. Though, if truth be told, Aragorn was as attractive as ever to him. Legolas' own desire was raised, though his mind and heart were focused on Haldir. His body, however, responded to the touches against his will.

Aragorn realized that Legolas was right. The Elf had told him to stop, and he had not listened. His hand moved away from Legolas' leggings, but he continued straddling the beautiful Elf.

Legolas was glad that the human had stopped, because he might have given in against his will to Aragorn's touch. "Are you going to kill me now?" he muttered.

"I should… but I won't, at least not for now. It's more fun to torment you when you are alive and able to argue with me," Aragorn finally said, his pride in tact. It was a good solution, in his opinion. That way, he wouldn't have to kill the Elf; yet he could get his revenge.

"I still hate you," Legolas snapped angrily.

Aragorn retorted coldly, "And I hate you."

To be continued


	7. Torn

Note: None of these characters are mine! I'm still undecided on the relationship thing… But that is for the sequel. This fic has Haldir/Legolas and Legolas/Aragorn slash in flashbacks. Elvish speech is in ''; translations are in ( ). Language, violence, and lemon warning!

Torn

Part 6

"Get off of me!" Legolas snapped. He glared up at the human who had him pinned to the bed. "I mean it," he said fiercely, anger blazing in his blue eyes. He shifted slightly, and winced, for his side was throbbing again.

"Why?" Aragorn smirked, until he saw the unfeigned look of pain on the Elf's face. "What's wrong?"

Legolas muttered, "Nothing." He twisted and bit back a cry, hatred burning in his eyes.

Aragorn frowned menacingly. "What is hurting you?" he asked again sharply. He brought a hand down, to cup the Elf's face and wound up accidentally brushing the injury with his elbow. A cry of agony sounded.

"My…my…side…" Legolas moaned, in too much pain now to argue. Though he hated having to reveal his weakness to Aragorn, and he could not help it. The pain was now too great to ignore. He was surprised and tensed when Aragorn used his own strength to turn him onto his uninjured side.

"Hold still," Aragorn told him sharply, as the Elf shifted again and a tiny cry of pain left him. The human's fingers quickly removed the make-shift bandages that Haldir had applied. Concern shone in his eyes when he saw the deep gash that had been torn open a third time, by his elbow, when he had brushed it.

Legolas' entire body was tense, as probing fingers inspected the wound. Beads of sweat were on his forehead. But he was stunned when Aragorn climbed off of him, stood, and carefully lifted him into his arms. "Put me down!" Legolas exclaimed.

Aragorn was surprisingly gentle as he carried the wounded and angry Elf into the main room. He ignored the complaints that Legolas gave him, and laid the blond beauty onto the couch. Aragorn then went over to his pack and dug through it for his smaller bag of herbs.

Legolas scowled when Aragorn returned, carrying a familiar bag. It was the same one that had been used during the quest to destroy the One Ring. Narrowed blue eyes watched grey ones as the human removed some herbs and used a dagger to split them, before applying the aloe to the wound.

Another moan of pain sounded, followed by a faint whimper. Legolas remembered other times… when he and Aragorn had treated each other's injuries. That was before the Fellowship… in better, happier times. In fact, that was how they had found out their feelings for each other.

************

Flashback

************

Legolas sat next to Aragorn, binding a few of his injuries. It was just after Gollum had been brought to Mirkwood, and the Ranger had arrived battered and bloody. Legolas had taken Aragorn to his room to tend to him.

'I harna lothron san luume' fallan-, Estel,' the Elven prince told his friend quietly, as he worked on a particularly severe injury.(The wound may take time to heal, Estel.) He finished and looked at his friend… who was handsome, in Legolas' opinion.

Aragorn smiled and said, 'Diola lle, mellonamin.' (Thank you, my friend.) The Ranger was surprised when he saw a wince cross his friend's beautiful face.

Legolas murmured, 'Lle creoso, Estel.' (You're welcome, Estel.) Pain was in his heart, for once more he had been called a friend by Aragorn.

"What is wrong, Legolas?" Aragorn questioned, slightly puzzled by the sadness in his friend's eyes. He longed to take the Elf into his arms to console him, but feared of crossing the borderline of friendship.

"Tis…tis nothing, Estel." Legolas was surprised at himself, for he was acting so young, like a virgin, which the Elven prince certainly was not. He gasped when strong hands gripped his arms and turned him to face the human who sat beside him.

Aragorn's breath caught, as he gazed at the blond beauty, who flicked his pink tongue out to moisten those perfect lips.

Legolas took a deep breath, and blinked, watching his handsome friend, right before a sweet, staggering kiss was given to him. Heat rose in Legolas' face, as he eagerly responded, returning the kiss with fervor. The two kissed hard and sweet, as they began tearing at the other's clothing frantically.

In the back of his mind, Legolas was glad that he had closed and locked his door, as Aragorn's coarse hands removed his shirt and tunic. A ragged moan left the Elf, as the human trailed sweet kisses down his slim, pale throat.

Aragorn was pleased to hear the moan, and pushed Legolas onto the bed, laying him flat. The two began kissing again, and Aragorn was glad that he was not wearing his shirt, as he slid one of his hands inside Legolas' leggings, causing the Elf to arch towards him, gasping.

Legolas had never felt like this before, as Aragorn tormented him with his hand, while nipping at his throat. The Elven prince tried to reach for the human, who pinned his hands to the bed.

"You are not going to be in control this night," Aragorn said firmly, withdrawing his hand and rocking his hips towards Legolas' own.

Legolas frowned. "Why not?" he said, while moaning at the same time. He'd never felt this before; not even with his other lovers, male or female. His desire shone in his eyes, clearly seen by the human.

Aragorn straddled the Elf better, and smiled. "You are always in control, Legolas. I am in control now." He emphasized his point by kissing his shuddering friend hard, and ramming his tongue into that perfect mouth, teasing Legolas' own tongue.

Legolas didn't like how arrogant his friend was being, but it was quickly swept away in the rush of desire, as hands removed his leggings, and tossed them aside. He was vaguely aware of Aragorn flinging his own leggings off, and turning back to him.

Aragorn teased Legolas mercilessly, enjoying his dominance over the beautiful Elf, who thrashed under him at the slightest touch.

'Estel…saes…' (Estel…please…)

'Nyar amin lle mern amin,' Aragorn said, as he prepared to catch Legolas' release. (Tell me you want me.)

Legolas scowled. 'N'uma, Estel,' he protested. (No, Estel.) He gasped as Aragorn tortured him even more, and groaned. The Elf arched towards the human, pleading wordlessly.

Aragorn took pity on the blond beauty and tenderly kissed him, showing Legolas without words that he was sorry. He had not meant to dominate so roughly or be so harsh.

The Elf's blue eyes lost his unhappy look, as he finally cried out and released into the waiting hand. "Aragorn…" Legolas whispered, dropping the Ranger's Elven name.

Aragorn coated his fingers and himself, before he turned Legolas over and began preparing him, causing mewing sounds from the trembling Elf. Legolas felt slightly ashamed that he was acting so… young. But as Aragorn entered him, a little roughly, the Elf forgot everything else, as he cried out.

A kiss silenced the cry. The two made love frantically, forgetting everything except for their desire, which had been pent up for so long.

Legolas was spent, as he looked over at Aragorn. "Now what, Aragorn?" he questioned, wondering what this meant. He wondered how his friend had done this to him, making him feel and act so young. No other had made him act like this,

"I don't see any problems," Aragorn answered, using his arms to pull Legolas closer to him.

"Arwen…" Legolas murmured knowingly.

Aragorn said, "Until the day we are wed, she does not mind who I bed." He looked at Legolas, and wrapped his arms around the Elf. 'Lle naa vanima, amin Legolas.' (You are beautiful, my Legolas.) 

Legolas blushed a little. 'Diola lle, Aragorn. Amin utu lle seasu ma- na vithel,' he whispered. (Thank you, Aragorn. I find you pleasant to look at also.)

The two lay together the rest of the night, wrapped in each other's arms.

**********************************************************************

Aragorn was drawn back to those same memories, as he treated and bandaged Legolas' wound. How could they have known then that this was going to happen, the human thought bitterly. Legolas had seemed so naïve and innocent then, though the appearance was deceptive.

The Elf in question whimpered again in protest when the human took a firm grip on his wrists and held them together. Aragorn used some of the remaining bandages to bind the slender wrists together tightly, just enough so that Legolas could not possibly wriggle his hands free.

"What are you doing?" Legolas asked angrily, as the same was done to his ankles. He glared up at Aragorn, suspicion and anger in his eyes. The half-dressed Elf shivered a little, trying to hide it, as he met the stony gaze of the human.

"Showing you what it feels like to be completely helpless," Aragorn said, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Legolas shivered again, and recoiled when Aragorn tried to touch him. "Don't," he said sharply.

Aragorn's sharp eyes caught the shivers, and he mentally sighed, before he scooped the Elf into his arms carefully. Legolas trembled from cold and fear, as he was slowly carried back to the bedroom.

"Why are you so cold?" Aragorn questioned, as the blond head momentarily rested against his chest, seeking warmth, before Legolas jerked away.

"T-Too much b-blood loss," Legolas answered, knowing it was not the full truth. He was **not** going to tell Aragorn that he was even the tiniest bit afraid of him. The human had a severe advantage right now.

The Elf relaxed slightly when Aragorn placed him back on the bed, but froze when the human climbed up next to him, before placing a blanket over them both. Strong arms encircled Legolas' waist, holding him against the human.

Legolas was getting sleepy again, and desperately tried to stay awake. He could not fall asleep when Aragorn was here, for the human could do anything to him while he was asleep. He muttered, "Why are you doing this?"

Aragorn feigned neutrality. "Only I get to decide when to kill you, Legolas. No other will take that pleasure from me." He brought his mouth to the Elf's and kissed him hungrily.

Legolas couldn't help responding a little, before he turned his face away angrily. "You just want to humiliate me," he accused. "And don't do that!"

"Do what?" Aragorn asked, in a mocking voice. He could see that the Elf was fighting to stay awake…and losing.

"Haldir will get you for this," Legolas hissed, as his blue eyes began clouding over. He finally fell into another healing sleep and needed it. Aragorn pulled Legolas closer to him, cradling the blond Elf tenderly, as one might expect a lover to do. Legolas' blond head was resting on the shoulder of the human the Elf claimed to hate.

Aragorn wondered at himself. This Elf had most likely killed Arwen, and here he was, keeping the Elf warm. The human was disgusted with himself. Why did he have to be so damn weak, he mentally snapped at himself. He should kill Legolas for Arwen's death… But he could not bring himself to do it. Instead, Aragorn held the one he claimed to hate, trying to warm him. Yet he could do nothing else, as he watched the sleeping Elf.

A few hours went by, and Aragorn held Legolas close, a strange expression on his face.

The front door opened and closed. Haldir entered the small house, carrying fish on a string of leather, and a few sharp sticks. He did not show any surprise that Aragorn was no longer on the couch and silently went over to the fire with the meager fish he'd managed to catch, though it had taken him a long time. Winter was a difficult time for fishing, even for an Elf. The fish were hung momentarily from the iron rod, and the Elf headed towards the bedroom.

Aragorn heard a soft sound of pain, and listened. It was not coming from Legolas; that much was certain. He looked up as Haldir approached the room and opened the door. The two gazed at each other for a few moments.

"Is he well?" Haldir asked.

Aragorn nodded. "He is. What happened?" He referred to the blood on the Elf's hands.

"Ice is difficult to break," Haldir answered neutrally. He said nothing about the position that Legolas was being held in, for he knew the one he loved would not turn to Aragorn, without saying something to him first. Haldir took Legolas in his strong, capable arms, and brought him out to the fireplace.

Aragorn followed silently, and watched as the older Elf gently cut the bindings on the younger Elf, pain written in his eyes. Legolas' eyes shifted back to normal for a few moments, and happiness shone in them as he gazed at Haldir. The two blond Elves kissed sweetly, seemingly ignoring the human who was watching them, with jealousy written on his face.

If Haldir detected that Aragorn had kissed Legolas, he gave no sign of it. He was careful to keep his hands from being seen, and told his lover to return to sleep. Food would be ready soon, and they could eat properly. Legolas nodded, and cast a glance over Haldir's shoulder at Aragorn. Anger and confusion were in his blue eyes, before he yawned again, and rested his head against Haldir's chest. He fell asleep after a few moments.

Aragorn watched, scowling, as Haldir planted a kiss on Legolas' forehead. The older Elf lay Legolas flat on the couch, and painfully covered him with one of the blankets that were on the floor.

Steel-grey eyes met grey eyes, before Haldir turned and dropped his sword on the floor, for it hurt to hold it. The sound of the dagger striking the floor did not awaken Legolas, as Haldir stood and slowly began heading towards the door again.

"Where are you going?" Aragorn questioned, frowning.

Haldir looked back impassively. "If I am going to cook Legolas' dinner for him, I need to wash my hands. Do not wake him while I am gone."

Aragorn grabbed the older Elf's wrist. "Don't tell me what to do," he snapped. The human gaped at the blood flowing out of Haldir's palm, which had been scraped when he had broken through the ice. His sword had slipped too much to be very effective on the ice, so Haldir had done what he had to do.

Haldir yanked his hand away, and said, "Legolas needs rest to recover. My Elven senses detect that your scent is on him, and I doubt that it was from what I saw." Aragorn could say nothing to that, and listened as Haldir continued speaking. 

"If he desires you, I have no objections. But I also smell his fear, which means that whatever you were doing to him, he was afraid," Haldir said, a hint of anger in his voice. "I told you not to hurt him, Elessar. Next time, I will do more than warn you."

"I did not hurt him," Aragorn retorted. "I treated his wounds and was trying to keep him warm." He didn't know what to say about Haldir's other statement.

Haldir inclined his head. "I know you still want him, Elessar. Even as you hate him." The Elf looked at his bloody palms, and sighed, before looking back at the human.

Aragorn's mouth dropped open. "How did you…" He quickly changed tactics. "No, I don't! He killed Arwen."

"Do you truly believe that, Elessar?" Haldir questioned.

Aragorn was surprised at the seriousness in the Elf's eyes. He remembered Haldir as being arrogant and boastful, not wise and unselfish. "I… I'm not certain," he finally said, admitting his true feelings. "Sometimes I believe he is, and other times…" Aragorn shook his head. "It seems impossible."

Haldir hid a smile at those words. "Love is a strange thing. It can sometimes blind us to any faults the ones we love had, but never does it hide their strengths. Legolas would never have killed her, Elessar. He would not hurt you like that." The Elf grimaced, as he flexed his hands. "You and I both know that."

"How can you be so certain?" Aragorn questioned, not understanding Haldir's blind faith.

"Because I love him," Haldir answered. "And I believe in him." He turned and headed towards the door once more.

Aragorn sighed, and cursed his conscience. "Wait," he muttered, as he strode over to his pack. He knelt down and removed the water bag, along with a cloth.

It was Haldir's turn to watch, while the human cleaned his hands off and treated them. "Thank you, Elessar," the Elf said. He walked over to where the fish hung, intending to start cooking them, so he could give Legolas a proper meal.

Aragorn shook his head, walked over, and picked up one of the sticks, which had a sharp point on it. He took a fish off of the string, and carefully placed it on the stick, before he handed the stick to Haldir.

Why was he helping them, Aragorn wondered. These two were runaways, and outcasts of their own Kin. Legolas claimed to hate him, and Haldir didn't seem to have an opinion either way, as long as he did not hurt Legolas. The king of Gondor could not figure it out. How had these two Elves gained his sympathy? They were so thin and pale, and both were now injured. They seemed content, as long as they had each other. Nothing else seemed to matter to them. But it did, for Haldir and Legolas had saved his life.

Aragorn angrily threaded another fish onto a stick and began cooking it, holding it near the fire, as Haldir was doing. If anyone had told him that he would be eating and sleeping in the same hut or house as Legolas, he would have laughed at them. And the same went for treating Legolas' side and Haldir's hands.

To be continued


	8. Challenge?

Note: Ok, I know what is going to happen in the sequels. There are going to be 3 sequels to this fic, each with a different relationship. One with A/L, one with H/L, and one with H/L/A. This fic has Haldir/Legolas and implied Legolas/Aragorn slash. Elvish speech is in ''; translations are in ( ). Language, violence! Takes place a few hours after the last chapter. I promise action in the next chapter!!

Challenge?

Part 7

Haldir sat silently beside the fire, on the opposite side of the couch from Aragorn. The handsome Elf had already carried Legolas into the bedroom after the younger Elf had eaten. After covering Legolas with some blankets, Haldir had returned to the main room, for he did not want to awaken the sleeping Elf. Legolas needed rest to recover, as did he, Haldir knew.

The Elf felt some pity for Aragorn, because he knew that the human was still in love with Legolas, no matter how much he tried to hide it. At least Aragorn was now questioning whether or not Legolas was guilty of murder, which was an improvement. However, Haldir also did not want to give Aragorn another chance to harm the one that they both loved. So he was not going to sleep until either the human fell asleep, or Legolas woke.

Aragorn glanced over at the Elf who sat silently, absentmindedly rubbing his bandaged hands, for Haldir was lost in his thoughts. Aragorn hated to admit it, but Haldir had changed, for the better. The King of Gondor knew that the Elf would do anything for Legolas, even die for him. His arrogance had apparently faded, as had his selfishness.

However, Aragorn was **very** jealous of the closeness that Legolas and Haldir shared. The two Elves, when they were both awake, were always touching or leaning against each other. Or whispering Elvish endearments to each other. It was so hard for him, Aragorn thought. Damn it, he must still be in love with Legolas, as Haldir had calmly told him.

How could he still love Legolas, especially when the Elf might be Arwen's killer? No, Aragorn mused. He was starting to get more and more doubtful about that. After all, Legolas had not killed **him**, even after Aragorn had nearly beheaded him. Though his tongue was sharp and cold, but that was to be expected after everything.

Haldir flinched and rubbed his aching hands again. They itched, which told the Elf that his healing ability was working on them. That was good, though Haldir was more concerned for Legolas' injury. It didn't help that Aragorn had re-opened it. He glanced over at the human, and was surprised to see Aragorn watching him.

"So when did you and Legolas get together?" Aragorn asked, a bitter note in his voice.

Haldir calmly looked at the human. "It was not a cheap affair, Elessar. He hurt terribly after you wed Arwen, and I was there for him. We grew closer, naturally and slowly, because he was not ready. Right before he was thrown into your prison for a murder he did not commit, Legolas finally told me that he was ready."

Aragorn's mouth dropped open. "I wed Arwen almost four years ago. You waited that long?" 

Haldir silently nodded, surprising the human. 

"Why did you wait that long?" Aragorn asked suspiciously.

"I love him as I have loved no other," came the calm, passive answer. Haldir sighed, as he shifted position slightly.

Jealousy spurred the next sharp question. "Have the two of you made vows?"

"No. I would if he wanted to, but he does not wish to do so yet." A sly smile lit on Haldir's face, as he looked at Aragorn. "Binding yourself to another for all time is not an easy step, especially when the last person you made vows with broke them."

Aragorn flushed, entirely without meaning to. "I believe he broke his first," the human snapped pointedly.

Haldir let out an exasperated sigh, before his pewter eyes met Aragorn's grey ones. "You know that he did not. Why do you deny it?"

"I know no such thing," Aragorn retorted.

"Then why did you help him?" Haldir inclined his head slightly, a knowing look on his handsome face. "And me, for that matter."

It was Aragorn's turn to sigh. "I don't know." The human was so confused. Part of him wanted to hate Legolas, and the other part wanted to love the beautiful Elf. To his surprise, a bandaged hand touched his shoulder compassionately.

A gentle smile was on Haldir's face. "I think you've both hurt each other, Elessar. You hurt him by nearly killing him and breaking the vows that the two of you made. He hurt you with his vow of hate and his harsh words."

Aragorn stared at the Elf silently.

"People change or they die, Elessar. Legolas is not the same person that he used to be." Haldir's eyes held sorrow and pain.

"When did you change?" Aragorn curiously asked. He didn't understand how Haldir could have changed so much.

A quiet laugh sounded. "Legolas makes everyone around him calmer, less to anger, more to question. He is my life."

Aragorn scowled. He'd said the same thing about Legolas once, in what seemed to be a very, very long time ago. "So he belongs to you now?" came the spiteful question.

A hint of anger flashed in Haldir's eyes at that question. "Legolas belongs to himself first, Elessar. I am his and he is mine, for as long as he wishes it. No vows were needed for that understanding. He is free to do as he wills."

"So he could take someone else to his bed and you would not protest?" Aragorn asked skeptically.

"I do not own him. Yes, it would hurt, but I would not judge him for it. From day to day, the smaller truth that he loves me is enough. What have you given up for him, Elessar?" Haldir questioned sharply.

Aragorn frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I gave up my family, my Kin, my friends, and my life, because I love him. What did you give up for his love?" the Elf inquired, a sharp edge in his voice.

Those words were like a knife into Aragorn's heart. "Nothing," he admitted. "I gave up nothing. He loved me, in spite of Arwen. And when we broke up, he was the one who released me from our vows."

Haldir murmured, "And that fact should have more meaning to you. You just said that Legolas released you from your vows, but he was never released. Elves do not break their vows."

Aragorn didn't know what to say to those words. That was what Gandalf had been trying to tell him, that an Elf would not break a vow that they had made. At the time, Aragorn had shrugged the words off, but now… Now he wasn't sure. Could Legolas be truly innocent?

Haldir knew that he had gotten through to Aragorn. The Elf's compassion for the human had kept him from hurting Aragorn, because Haldir was well aware of the fact that Aragorn was in love with Legolas. Pity had stayed his hand the first two times, but sometimes Haldir did want to slap some sense into Aragorn. How could the human be so blind?

The Elf yawned slightly and shifted again. Haldir was growing tired, but he forced himself to stay awake. Legolas was in another healing sleep, and if Haldir fell asleep, Legolas would be at Aragorn's mercy. While the older Elf knew that he was creating chinks in Aragorn's belief that Legolas was Arwen's murderer, he wasn't foolish enough to leave Legolas defenseless.

A healing sleep was beckoning to Haldir as well, and the Elf propped his elbow on the side of the couch, bringing his hand up to his forehead. He yawned and closed his eyes for a few minutes, and his hand slid up his forehead, brushing his hair back.

Aragorn's sharp, grey eyes caught the yawn. He said nothing, however, as Haldir rested his chin on his head, yawning again. "Tired?" he asked, raising a dark eyebrow slightly.

"Mmm-hmm," Haldir said sleepily. He was losing his battle to stay awake, and locked eyes with the human.

"Then go to sleep," Aragorn said flatly.

Haldir shook his head. "Not leaving Legolas alone," he muttered.

Amusement sparkled in Aragorn's eyes. Haldir talked to him like a friend- sort of, but the Elf wasn't stupid enough to leave Legolas unprotected in his healing sleep. From the fatigue glinting in the steel eyes that looked at him, it appeared that Haldir was about to fall into a healing sleep as well, and that was why he was fighting it, because both Elves would be vulnerable when he fell asleep.

Smart Elf, Aragorn thought. "Go to bed, Haldir." A scowl appeared on his face. "I already told Legolas I wouldn't kill him- not yet, anyway. I find it much more amusing to taunt him when he's alive, instead of dead."

A knowing look was in Haldir's eyes. "You just don't want to kill him, Elessar." The Elf yawned again, looking tired and stubborn at the same time. But Haldir knew he could not hold out forever against the sleep that was forcing him to succumb to it.

Aragorn was amused, as he saw Haldir's eyes shifting into the sleeping, blank eyes. The Elf jerked awake, desperation in his eyes. "Go to sleep. I won't hurt you; you haven't hurt me," the King told the Elf sharply.

"Legolas…" Haldir whispered stubbornly, afraid for the one he loved. He could not given in to this…

"I told you that I won't kill him." A frown was on Aragorn's face.

"Can't…" Haldir finally fell asleep and went limp. Rough hands caught the Elf as he nearly fell onto the floor.

Aragorn smirked and peered down into the face of the sleeping Elf. Tension was written on Haldir's face. The human shook his head. No Elf could resist a healing sleep. Aragorn rolled his eyes slightly, and easily lifted Haldir, before he silently carried the Elf into the bedroom and lay him down next to where Legolas lay. Even in his sleep, Legolas shifted position, turning towards Haldir, snuggling close to him.

Jealousy soared in the grey eyes that watched the two Elves, before Aragorn bitterly left the room. He sat on the couch once more, lost in his thoughts. Pain was in the human's heart. Haldir was right; what had he given up for Legolas' love?

Haldir had given up everything, forsaking it all to be with the one he loved.

Aragorn had given up nothing, loving Legolas while he could. But their separation had desperately hurt Aragorn, who had thought that Legolas was indifferent to it. And now Haldir had told him that it had taken a long time for Legolas to be ready for another relationship.

What should he do, Aragorn wondered. Should he admit the truth to himself?

Legolas appeared to be innocent. Haldir kept implying that he was, as did Gandalf. But where had been Legolas been that night? His absence had made Aragorn believe that he was guilty, but wasn't it just possible… That it proved his innocence? That Legolas had been somewhere else, where he was **not** supposed to be, instead of in Gondor?

And Aragorn also knew something else. Instead of hating Legolas, he felt something far from it. He loved the Elf, which really confused him. Especially since Aragorn knew full well that Haldir and Legolas were in love.

Was it some kind of a punishment, that he find out that he still loved Legolas, when the Elf was involved with someone else, Aragorn wondered. Haldir genuinely loved Legolas, which made things all the more complicated. If the older Elf didn't love Legolas so much, Aragorn would have instantly staked a claim on the younger Elf.

Oh well, Aragorn thought wistfully. It was fairly obvious to him that Legolas would not forgive him, because the Elf had told him twice now that he hated him. Aragorn determined reluctantly that he had hurt him enough.

It was bad enough that he might have been the one to break their vows, instead of Legolas, Aragorn bitterly mused. But he had come close- very close- to forcing himself onto the Elf. That was unforgivable. No matter what Legolas may or may not have done, he did not deserve that. No one did.

Legolas would probably never trust him again, Aragorn sadly suspected. He heard two muffled sighs coming from the bedroom, as if in agreement.

To be continued


	9. Feelings

Note: There will be 3 sequels to this fic, and they will be marked in the summary; one with A/L, one with H/L, and one with H/L/A. This fic has Haldir/Legolas and implied Legolas/Aragorn slash. Elvish speech is in ' '. Takes place the following morning. Final chapter coming when I figure out where to cut the story off for the triad split! I moved the action back to the final chapter!

Feelings

Part 8

Early the next morning, Legolas awoke to a strange touch on his face; a cloth was pressing against it. The blond Elf's eyes returned to normal, refocusing on a hand that was bandaged tightly, as it stroked his face, seemingly memorizing his features.

"What happened to your hand, my love?" Legolas whispered, carefully taking the bandaged hand in his and holding it gently. He turned towards Haldir, a concerned look in his azure eyes.

Haldir softly said, "Nothing too serious. How are you feeling?" Love shone in the steel-grey eyes as they watched Legolas closely.

Legolas made a face. "I'm fine, but why is your hand bandaged?" He felt the cloth around the hand he held, before he saw that Haldir's other hand was bandaged as well. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

"You could have done nothing about it, _a'maelamin_," Haldir told him honestly. "You were exhausted and in pain from your own injury. Elessar bandaged them for me while you slept earlier."

"You're joking," Legolas scoffed doubtfully. Aragorn would not help one of them- at least not without having a selfish reason for doing so.

Haldir shook his head. "He did, Legolas, though he is in pain himself."

"From what? He has no physical wounds to speak of." Legolas frowned, not understanding the somber look in his lover's eyes.

"He still loves you, Legolas," Haldir murmured. "Despite his doubts, despite everything… He still loves you."

Legolas wordlessly stared at Haldir in shock. "I don't love him," he protested sharply. "He tried to kill me! How could I love someone who not only tried to kill me for something I didn't do, but one who does naught but bring me grief?"

"Are you so certain?" Haldir whispered knowingly. Pain was in his heart, but he knew he had to ask. A sad, loving look was in his eyes.

"I…" Legolas grew quiet for a few moments, before he continued speaking. "I know that I love you, as I love no other, but as for him… I cannot say. I once loved him, but he betrayed that love and me in the most horrifying way of all." Doubt was in him, though Legolas knew that he felt something towards Aragorn, though he could not be certain if it was hate or love. There was a thin line between the two emotions.

Haldir cupped one of Legolas' cheeks carefully with his other bandaged hand. "Be true to yourself, _lirimaer_. I will ask no more than that of you, my love." He pressed a sweet, tender kiss to Legolas' lips, before he covered them with a finger. "Do not speak while your heart is troubled; I will love you no matter of what lies in the future, which we cannot yet foresee."

Legolas was stunned at the depth of love reflecting in those near silver eyes and he tried again to speak, but Haldir pressed his finger against his lips again and again told him to wait until he was certain of what he felt, lest he speak too soon and come to regret his words.

"We should go prepare breakfast," Haldir finally told his lover, allowing a brief, fleeting smile to cross his face, before he sat up. Legolas did so as well, and the two golden-haired Elves stood, before walking together out of their room and into the main one.

Aragorn had dozed off against the couch, still sitting up, and his head rested against the couch's arm. Dark, brown locks covered part of his face as he slept, a slight frown on his admittedly handsome face. What his thoughts were, only the Man knew, but from the frown it was apparent that whatever they were, they were not happy ones.

Legolas stared at Aragorn for a few moments, an unhappy look in his eyes. He honestly didn't know if Haldir was right, but if he was… If he was, then Legolas didn't know what to say or do. He loved Haldir… but if he was honest, he would admit that the son of Arathorn was as appealing to him as ever. Legolas didn't think it was love; it was more like lust, or so he thought, he hoped.

But did he really hope that it was nothing more than lust? How could he figure this out, when he didn't even know his own heart? Why did everything have to get so complicated now? Why did Aragorn have to come here and ruin everything?

Haldir and Legolas may not have had much, but they'd had each other to depend on. That was something Legolas had taken for granted, after nearly being beheaded. He knew that Haldir was right; he needed time to think, to figure out his own heart and everything, but he also believed that Aragorn still thought him to be guilty of murdering Arwen. So how could the Man love him, if he thought him capable of murder? No matter how many times Legolas had proclaimed his innocent, Aragorn hadn't believed him, instead nearly executing him for a crime he never committed. 

Was that love?

Part of Legolas wanted to make Aragorn suffer as greatly as he had, being tortured and beaten by the prison guards who wanted to make him suffer for murdering their queen, becoming an outcast to all and his family… If Aragorn still loved him, he never would have branded him a murderer and try to kill him… Not to mention that for a few moments, Legolas had truly believed that Aragorn was going to rape him for revenge.

Yet in that, there was the problem. Aragorn **had** stopped, though Legolas did not know why. If the Man did still love him, that would explain why he had stopped, but it would not excuse his behaviour. Even if the situations had been reversed, Legolas did not believe he would have done something similar, but without being there to know what his reaction would be, he could not say with certainty that he would not have.

Awakened perhaps by Legolas' thoughts, Aragorn stirred and looked at the two Elves neutrally. He did not know what to say, so he remained silent, waiting for one of them to speak first. It was painfully clear to him that Legolas, at least, was still wary of him, from the strange look in the Elf's cobalt eyes.

Haldir was the first to speak, as he began preparing to make more broth for breakfast. "You slept well, I trust?" he inquired, trying to lessen the tension in the room.

"Indeed," came the slow answer. Aragorn sighed and muttered, "You don't have to eat that… there's food in my pack, if you're interested…" The Man averted his gaze, realizing that revealing that might entice more anger from Legolas over hiding it.

Legolas raised one of his dark eyebrows sharply, but said nothing, as he went over to the pack and began searching through it. Finding some dried meat, he removed enough for all three of them to eat and handed it out. Chewing carefully on the meat, he avoided looking at Aragorn.

Aragorn made the first move, turning to Legolas. "Is your side all right?" he questioned quietly, a hidden emotion flickering in his eyes. He ate slowly, popping strips of dried meat into his mouth, as he waited for an answer.

"Yes," Legolas answered impassively, feigning indifference to Aragorn's question. "Thank you for bandaging my side… and Haldir's hands…"

Haldir tore into the meat, separating it into smaller strips which he chewed on slowly, savoring the pleasant change from broth. "We should leave in a few hours," he told Aragorn and Legolas. "If we leave much later than that, we may find ourselves surrounded by the bandits that attacked you, Elessar."

"You don't need to drag me along in this," Aragorn protested, not wanting to upset Legolas any further with his presence. "I'll go back to Gondor willingly and alone."

Legolas found himself speaking before he knew it. "So you will not take revenge for Arwen?" he asked skeptically. "Haldir and I are going to find her murderer… You more than anyone have the right to deal with whoever **_did_** murder her, but if you will not avenge her, then it will fall to Haldir and myself to do so." A grim smile crossed Legolas' face, because the death of the murderer would be his revenge as well, for years of being an outcast, hunted, and a framed murderer. He would avenge himself for the pain he'd gone through, not being able to speak to or see his father for so long… Whoever had done this was going to pay, Legolas vowed.

Aragorn frowned slightly, surprised that Legolas would say such a thing. "I think I have made enough mistakes to last me the rest of my Immortal life," he replied. It was the closest to an apology that he could come, having never before uttered the words 'I'm sorry' to anyone.

"If you have decided, Elessar, then Legolas and I will leave, but you are not unwelcome to come," Haldir said, putting his shoes on carefully with his bandaged hands. "Three may be better than two when dealing with a murderer, after all, and revenge is a dish best served by one who has more of a claim to revenge."

"Are you certain I am not unwelcome?" Aragorn countered, looking directly at Legolas. Pain was in his eyes, which he hoped went unseen by the two sharp-eyed Elves.

Legolas stiffened. "Unless you still seek my death, I will not deny you the right to come, Elessar." 

Aragorn nodded slowly, and let out a deep breath. "Then I'll come… until you both tire of my constant presence. My duty to Arwen commands that I go with you… but I do not want to cause any more pain." He broke off when he saw the saddened look on Haldir's face, which quickly faded when the Elf noticed him watching.

Legolas looked at Haldir silently, seeing the pain in his lover's eyes. This was not easy for any of them, Legolas knew… He still did not know his own heart, and without knowing it, how could he know what to do? He definitely did not wish to hurt Haldir… but his gaze kept going to Aragorn…

"Then we should leave," Haldir finally said. He gathered Legolas' few belongings, along with his own, and handed them to the younger Elf silently. A look of surprise appeared on his handsome face when Legolas caught a hold of his arm, giving him a reassuring look with his alluring blue eyes. Haldir was surprised at the relief that went through him, and he smiled, before nodding.

Legolas fiercely whispered, 'Amin mela lle, Haldir…' (I love you, Haldir…)

'Amin sinta…' (I know…) Haldir looked over at Aragorn wordlessly, and was not surprised to see the pain in his dark eyes at the sight of Legolas' closeness to him. Everything was a lot more complicated now, Haldir knew, because eventually, someone's feelings would be hurt, when Legolas decided who he loved more. Yes, Haldir knew Legolas better than the younger Elf knew himself. He knew that Legolas loved both him and Aragorn, but he was not going to force the one he loved to choose.

Aragorn knew that his presence was putting a strain on Legolas' relationship with Haldir, and he was truly sorry for that. If only time could be undone, and undo the wrong that had been done, Aragorn mused bitterly. He told himself that it was his punishment, seeing Legolas with another, for his actions towards the slender Elf, who had most likely done no more wrong than to be somewhere he wasn't supposed to be. Pride was a terrible thing, Aragorn decided, as Legolas pulled on his torn shirt, tunic, and cloak, along with his shoes, with Haldir's assistance.

Then the three of them left the house silently, heading north towards Dunland. Haldir led the way, with Legolas behind him. Aragorn followed the two Elves silently, and neither spoke for several hours, walking along the Misty Mountains, ignoring the bitter cold, and the deep drifts of snow. Legolas and Haldir walked on top of the snow, as all Elves could, careful not to leave the King of Gondor behind.

However, the temporary peace could not last… not when hearts were confused and love was threatened…

To be continued 


End file.
